Three Finger Promise
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Derek starts his search for Stiles when he disappears from the Hospital. Spoiler warning: Takes places during episodes 3B17 "Riddled" and 3B18 "Letharia Vulpina." Part one of "The Search" series.


This is my first ever Teen Wolf story, who knows if it will lead to more.

**Spoiler warning: Takes places during episodes 3B17 **_**Riddled**_** and 3B18 **_**Letharia Vulpina**_**.**

**For my sister (pixiepink); who was so helpful filling in details I had missed. This story would have been a disaster without her. **

**Three Finger Promise**

Derek barely looked to his mirrors as he backed the Camaro into a parking space. He let the engine idle as he looked out his side window. He really didn't like it here, not that his feelings about the place mattered. He would do what he always did and go in. He had an important job and would go where he needed to whether he liked it or not.

Pulling his phone out Derek checked to see if he had any new messages or missed calls. There weren't any. He frowned and set his phone to vibrate.

With no news of Stiles, Derek finally turned off the car. He looked out the window one last time and took a steadying breath before plucking his keys out of the ignition.

A wave of dry heat rushed over him as he stepped outside. He quickly looked around, scanning the surrounding area. His car was the only vehicle in the parking lot**. **His focus snapped to the entrance gate. Above the wrought iron bars was a sign carved in stone. He read the words with dread: _Beacon Hills Cemetery and Memorial._

He knew it was a longshot but he needed to start his search somewhere and this place was the first one that popped into his head. Going on what he knew about the infuriating teen Derek believed that whatever mischief the _Nogitsune _had planned Stiles would do his best to stop it. Perhaps it meant he would to go to a familiar place where his friends and father could find him before the demon fox could take over completely. And the cemetery was one of those familiar places.

Derek remembered the first time he had come here. It had been about a year ago on a humid day, not unlike today. He had spent a lot of time watching Scott when the he had first gotten the bite from Peter. He wanted to make sure the young untrained wolf didn't hurt anyone as he struggled to control his new found abilities. He had also been waiting to see if the manic alpha would attempt to communicate with him. That meant he would have to stay close to Scott and his friends. Fortunately Scott didn't seem to have many of them which made Derek's job easier; all he had to do was watch Stiles.

That day he had checked in on Scott first. The boy had been on the phone with Argent's daughter pretending he needed help with his homework in an attempt to flirt with her. Sure Scott wouldn't be going anywhere soon Derek had left and searched for Stiles.

It wasn't hard finding him. His old blue jeep was unmistakable and in no time at all Derek had tracked him to the local florist shop.

At first he had thought the impulsive teen was buying yet another bouquet for the popular red head he was obsessed with, but when he had come out Derek noticed Stiles had purchased a simple bouquet instead of the elaborate arrangements he normally bought. It was mix of tulips, carnations and sunflowers. They were not the most attractive bunch. Derek assumed they had been hand chosen, almost as if they were a mix of someone's favorite flowers.

Derek made sure to stay out of sight as Stiles drove down to the cemetery. Once he parked, Stiles had stayed in his jeep, seeming almost hesitant to climb out. Eventually he did. When he passed under the gate Derek crossed the narrow parkway and headed for the trees that divided the cemetery in half. He stayed close to the tree line and watched as Stiles cut pass grave after grave. He seemed eager to get this over with.

Stiles leaned forward and knelt in front of the headstone to place the flowers at the base of it. He stayed there, caught up his own thoughts as he stared blankly at his mother's grave. It was a long time before he moved. Derek thought he was going to pull himself up abut instead Stiles had reached up and put three fingers on top of the head stone. He hadn't realized Stiles had remained silent the entire time until the sound of Stiles clearing his throat rung in his ears.

He stood and wiped his face with the sleeve of his red hoodie. He shook his arms and laughed nervously before turning around and walking away, back to the jeep.

Now Derek took a similar path as he stalked towards Claudia Stillnski's grave site. He checked the ground for footprints, but for occasional squirrel tracks Mrs. Stillinski's final resting place was relatively undisturbed.

Stiles wasn't there and probably hadn't been for a long time.

Derek placed three fingers on top of the gravestone. Despite the sudden heat wave and the pending rain storm the stone was cool to the touch.

"I promise I'll find your boy," Derek swore. He set his jaw as the words set in. "I'll help save him." He knew it was absurd talking to an engraved piece of stone but most things in Derek's life could be considered absurd so making a promise to a dead woman didn't seem all that crazy.

He tapped his fingers on the stone twice as he had seen the missing seventeen year old do before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. There were still a lot of places to check before it rained and Derek wanted to cover more ground before the weather swept away any trace of Stiles.


End file.
